Indecent proposal
by CredulousVampire
Summary: "One million dollars for one night with your lover. If Ore-sama offered you that what would you say?" -"He would tell you to go to hell."...Kirihara and Ryoma, happy until reality decides to kick it and they are in need of a money. "Why me?"-"Because you said you couldn't be bought." RyomaXKirihara, RyomaXAtobe..Yaoi, inspired by the movie with same title. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: RyomaXKirihara, RyomaXAtobe**

**Atobe is let's say 23 in this, Kirihara is 22 and Ryoma 20/21 years old. :3**

**Inspired by movie Indecent proposal. **

**I do not own Prince of tennis, I only wish I was. :)**

**Introduction might be too long but bear with me :D**

* * *

_..._

_We met when we were still in school. In a way, it was only natural that we were attracted to each other like magnets, pulling each other strongly and mercilessly._

_We both loved tennis, we both hated each other almost instantly._

_He was so obnoxious with his stupid too-cool-to-care attitude, his stupid hat that never left his head, not even when he played, and the way he implied, in not so very subtle way, that I was an idiot. Surely everything he though about me was changed once we stepped into the court, my red eyes erased all doubt from his head that I wasn't anything more than a monster and that's how he referred to me for the next three years. It bothered me, having him think that, I never knew why though. At least not until I came clear with myself, after he defeated me, after nickname 'Rikkaidai's monster' was only spoken as unpleasant habit of his. _

_It was only after we stopped being rivals, after we matured we realized what the other yielded within his heart._

_That's how we came to be. It wasn't a love story but love happened anyways. He gave up pro tennis, instead Echizen played when and how his heart desired. I became pro video games player, we didn't have much money but it wasn't that bad either. _

_We loved each other. _

_..._

Akaya Kirihara was picking up clothes that were disorderly decorating every corner of a small, otherwise lovely apartment he shared with his lover. If there was one thing Kirihara hated, it was how messy his Echizen was. He gasped looking at dirty, tennis shoes younger male left on the chair. It was his favorite chair. Comfy, beige one, where he would sit and play video games while Echizen was away, doing his part time jobs.

"Ryomaa!" he yelled, his normally taunting voice becoming rough and strict.

Mentioned was lazily sitting in the kitchen, drinking Ponta juice, reading newspapers. After Kirihara barged trough the door angrily holding up his tennis shoes, Echizen barely looked up, merely recognizing Akaya's existence. "What's up?" he asked coolly.

"How many times have I told you to pick up your things and not just leave them lying around! Huh! You're not the only one living here." Kirhara's voice was now murderous, this really pissed him off.

"Yeah, ok. " Echizen took another gulp of Ponta.

"You little-." Kirihara's voice was suddenly cracked, his self-control giving up again, and this happened quite often. Not that Echizen cared, he thought it was maybe the thing he loved about Kirihara. He could turn everything exciting and spicy. Younger male loved to tease his boyfriend just for the fun of it.

"Your eyes are red. Really Akaya, I thought you grew up over that psycho faze."

But Echizen did stood up and shielded himself with the plate hence Kirihara was throwing clothes at him. One shoe hit the window cracking it. "Whoah, easy there. We're short on the money, who's gonna fix that?" Echizen fixed his cap, glaring at his favorite monster.

Kirihara grunted incoherent things walking over to the younger male in three vehement steps. Ryoma didn't even flinch.

"I will..." Akaya hissed.

"Rip my clothes off?" Ryoma smirked, his eyes tauntingly gazing over Kirihara's hand that was pulling on his shirt, usual pose before you punch someone in the face. Or rip their clothes off.

It was like that, how they fight usually ended. Kirihara was such a simpleton, easily angered and vehement when his pride was attacked, in these last years Echizen was the only one who could handle him without getting couple of his bones broken.

Younger male was never afraid, even if he was he never showed it, he calmed Kirihara with his stoic pose, small teasing remarks and well...seducing.

Akaya grunted, feeling defeated yet again, his intentions completely blocked by Echizen's inviting smirk, glittering eyes.

He leaned in and kissed Ryoma's lips vigorously, tugging at his shirt. He felt his lover's responding lips, smaller hands placing themselves on his chest. Ryoma was so small, so delicate, so exquisite with his raven,think hair, soft skin and hazel eyes that sometimes shined like gold.

Akaya pushed Ryoma on the table, he was too impatient to carry him to the bed, besides bed was full of Ryoma's clothes he refused to clean, leaving all the work for pissed off Kirihara.

...

They fought a lot but their relationship was steady. They did have problems, but somehow they always managed to grow over them. Two years ago, when they were looking for a house, possibilities of a future family popping into their heads, they knew it will be hard. Kirihara sometimes earned a lot and sometimes nothing while Ryoma didn't gain much from his part time jobs as teaching kids tennis and working in souvenirs shops.

Once they were travelling to visit Kirhara's parents they saw it. Medium-sized with marble like stone, they suspected it wasn't actually marble, who builds a house from marble, and big windows, with lovely oriental shape there stood their dream house. On an impulse they decided to buy it. They signed a contract and it was to be theirs in two, three years, once they pay more than half of it's price. They were paying regularly, not wanting to miss their chance of owning that beautiful little paradise.

They wanted to spend the rest of their lives there, maybe have a couple of kids too.

Despite the problems, Akaya and Ryoma were happy.

* * *

(few weeks later)

Echizen Ryoma was pissed off. It rarely happened, he sure never left his cool pose, and it took one hell of a problem to make him upset. "How could they?" he yelled in the air. What will he tell to Kirihara? How will they pay their bills?

He never even imagined Kirihara had the same problem: money. Both of them were left without their incomes.

"How?" Ryoma asked. "I'm not fired I just... it's crisis, people are shutting down with unnecessary expenses, and I'm professional for video games, what do you think?" he asked sarcasticaly. Ryoma fixed his hat "Well...how will we pay our rent? What if they start taking our things?"

Kirihara looked down "I actually...got the note from the bank." he said not being able to look at younger male.

"Wiss...what are they saying? That they'll shut down our water?" he laughed.

"Ryoma...they will take our house." Akaya cried out. Ryoma blinked "What? This apartment? It's not ours we rented it..."he blabbered not wanting to hear what Akaya was actually saying.

"No...OUR dream house...I didn't want to tell you because you will get upset...I hate it when you're upset ochibi."

Ryoma was silent. He thought trough it "What time did they give us?" he asked looking at his lover. "We have to pay the price of 50,000 US dollars by the end of this week or they'll take it from us."

Ryoma sighed "Good. It's monday. "

Kirihara snapped his eyes dangerously close to becoming red again "But it's money we don't have. Where will we find such amount? Huh? Even if I swallow my pride and ask my parents they don't have that much."

Ryoma went to fridge to take another ponta "We will think of something. Maybe borrow or...well, I know you're not so against stealing but I am." he added seeing Kirihara's eyes gleam at possible mischief.

"We could...gamble." Older boy offered. Ryoma blinked looking up. "Do we even have the money to start gambling? You know you have to put something in the game to-."."Don't think me stupid, Ryoma." Kirihara yelled. "We can just put some small amount and play a lot of times until we get what we need."

"That requires huge amount of luck." Echizen insisted.

"But we're the good guys right? Luck is on our side." Kirihara smirked.

...

Crowd cheered. "Kiss it." Kirihara insisted seeing how everything was going smoothly. Ryoma was holding two dices in his hand, staring at their score. They were winning 5000 dollars and they only played three rounds. It had to be their lucky day. Now, they bet everything they had, it was now or never. Winning 5000 dollars is sure big but it was too little for how much they had to pay in order to get their house back. They had to go big or die trying.

His smooth, rosy lips touched cold plastic, hoping for another score. In order to win a dice game player had to get a seven or more. He twirled them between his fingers before finally holding his breath and throwing them on the table again.

Casino was full, at least commoner's part. It was only one wing of a huge center, with small shops, restaurants, exclusive shops and of course Casino for the high society. Which Ryoma thought was probably necessary considering they didn't have machines and fun games, they only played cards and thew dice with stakes as high as Mount Everest. When they threw dice no one probably cheered the way people were cheering for him and Akaya.

"You did it love." Kirihara yelled wrapping his arms around him. They shared small, sweet kiss before angry employee led them to the table to sign so they could get the money they earned from the bank. "10 000 dollars. Congratulations, not every day someone manages to outsmart luck that much." he smiled incisively handing them the paper.

"Let us go home. We do this for the next four days and we're safe." Kirihara beamed. "I'm hungry though." he added.

Ryoma stared at the exclusive suits shop, he always though expensive suits to be elegant, he wanted to buy one to wear for Kirihara. He could already picture older male's eyes getting black with lust.

"Go buy burger or something. I'll wait for you here." he replied.

Ryoma entered the shop casually, wondering if he could ever fool the cashier. He was poor and it could be seen on him, his walking, his greet, everything.

"Do you want anything?" cashier lady asked.

Ryoma shook his head replying: "No, I'll just take a look." He eyed especially expensive line of suits, one finer than the other. He saw small, cutely packed chocolates were decorating the table and could't hold himself back from snatching one.

Hey it must be one of those expensive chocolates, when will be the next time I try one?

Ryoma decided he should take one for Kirihara too, actually scratch that, he will take few of them...cashier can't see him here anyways. Suddenly after pushing some chocolates in his bag Ryoma felt he was being watched and looked up. Outside the shop group of men were discussing something. Group of well-dressed men. They were walking outside of a exclusive restaurant. One of them, actually one who was talking, others were listening was looking in his direction with amused smirk on his face. Ryoma thought to show him off _'What's the matter never seen poor boy stealing chocolates from exclusive clothes shop?'_

Man was tall and elegant, his purple-grayish hair cascading to his cheekbones, framing his pretty face. Even though man was certainly good looking Ryoma found his self-amused pose completely irritating. Man was holding himself all high and mighty, gesticulating a lot and smiling rudely towards him, as if saying 'you-little-fly-I-see-what-you-are-doing' to him.

Ryoma shuddered turning around and walking closer to the suits. _'What's taking Kirihara so long?'_

His delicate hands picked trough the line of suits trying to find one that would fit him. He finally looked at the last one. Suit was black, somehow classical, but with slightly longer sleeves than most. Color black wasn't actually that pure black but it was colour of Ryoma's hair what he noticed. He took it and turned to the mirror trying to picture himself in it. Suit was accompanied by dark green tie and complemented his eyes nicely._  
_

"Ore-sama thinks you look fine, you should buy it." he heard topping voice referring to him.

Ryoma turned to see that same guy who was mocking him from the outside leaning against the wall. He was dressed in a suit, even better that the one he was holding, he seemed much taller now when he was closer and his face was even more irritating than before.

"I'm not buying it." Ryoma scoffed returning the suit back to the hanger.

"It suits you really good. At least try it for real then decide." Atobe smirked, being amazed by himself and his perfect logic.

Ryoma twirled his hat "I'm not, I don't have the money so I won't bother trying it." he walked towards the door not even saying goodbye. He frankly didn't even know the guy.

"Ore-sama will buy it for you." he heard Atobe announce it like it was great mercy and honor. Ryoma stopped and turned back to him

Atome smirked seeing surprised look younger boy was giving him "Ore-sama thinks you would really look lovely wearing it."

Ryoma smirked, laughing a bit "Mada mada dane. Suit might be for sale but I'm definitely not." he glanced at the arrogant boy once again before walking out.

"Echizen, I was looking for you." Kirihara hissed irritated. He already almost ate his burger.

"Yeah, yeah...Shall we go?" Ryoma asked his lover.

* * *

***I read somewhere that Kirihara's other hobby is playing violent video games, that's why I made him pro video games player here lol**

**** I know Kikumaru calls Ryoma ochibi not Kirihara but I couldn't resist. **

***** I don't know how much yen is 50,000 dollars and I know it's stupid to use dollars if they're in Japan but forgive me for that :( **

**Anyways, this is the first chapter, sorry if it's a bit boring I had to make steady ground for story. I think I covered Akaya and Ryoma's relationship as good as I could... Didn't actually want to pair those two when I started writing but I couldn't think of anyone else except Kirihara in that particular moment xDD**

**So...what do you think?**

**What about Atobe and his vain self? :3 **

**I said this is inspired by the movie but i will make some changes though :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you mean we lost? They withdrawn!" Kirihara yelled at the employee who was managing their card game. Ryoma was silent, he just stared at the table in his usual cool manner. "You lost, if you want to play again bet more money." employee hissed, not being amused by two boys.

"It's fine Akaya. We will win on something else. Cards obviously aren't our thing." Ryoma said trying to calm down his lover who was once again losing self-control.

"You stealing assholes, when I-.". but they will never know what will Kirihara do to them because Ryoma pulled him away.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Kirihara hissed at younger boy. Ryoma smirked "Tell me, my dearest. If you go into your devil mode now, what do you think they'll do? Hand us the money then call the police or just call security to kick us out?"

Akaya narrowed his eyebrows, musing over Echizen's words. Little punk was right, as always. They kicked them out from the Prom dance because of his lack of self-control. Well, it wasn't Akaya's fault that some guy tried to hump _his_ ochibi.

That time Ryoma was laughing, laughing at his lover how jealous and stupid he was. He proceeded to buy his stupid Ponta and casually forgot about the Prom, leaving Kirihara wondering.

"Well...Echizen, we are lost half of what we earned yesterday, at this rate we won't be able to pay bills." he muttered.

Strangely enough, Ryoma didn't despair, he looked confident "As long as we're together, we will find a way. They'll never take our house."

...

But things weren't as easy as Ryoma put them, they were losing again. And again. Suddenly all of yesterday's income was gone and even the confident Echizen was left speechless.

"I swear I will kill them, we won last one. Cube was in the red space,we shifted to the red one moment before it stopped that's not illegal." Kirihara was yelling, pissed off.

Ryoma didn't even try to stop him this time, he only shut his eyes and listened to sounds of his lover breaking stuff around and random people screaming.

* * *

"You are?" Policeman asked.

Black haired boy with hazel eyes sighed "Echizen Ryoma, I'm here to pick up my lover."

Policeman eyed him suspiciously, his lover? That monstrous,vile creature with seaweed hair was gay?

"He is to spend the night here, we had to restrain him from attacking us. Also, casino is suing him, he made quite the damage there."

Ryoma fixed his hat "I know. But can't he go home? I will take care of him."

"It's not the rule but we're already over-crowded so I suppose you could. Can you guarantee he is stable?" Policeman asked raising his eyebrows.

"He is. This is the first time something like that happened." Ryoma lied.

"Alright."

... ... ...

"I'm sorry, ochibi." Kirihara muttered.

"..."

"Ryoma?"

"..."

"Love?"

"..."

"I overreacted. I'm really sorry."

"Overreacted is the word if you put it lightly." Echizen remarked, putting hands in his pockets. Kirihara really did feel guilty, not only did he act like a complete vile but he also ruined their chances of keeping their house. Sometimes he wondered how was Ryoma putting up with him and his sudden violent outbursts? He was one tough thing to handle and he believed no one except Ryoma could be cool and collected enough to handle him without problems...well, major problems.

"Did I...hurt anyone?" Kirihara asked hoping for negative answer.

Period when he enjoyed hurting others for his amusement was long over and ever since his beloved defeated him and proved to him what was actually worthy, he changed and wanted to prove that to everyone.

"Not really. You just made 13,000 bucks worth damage."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

* * *

"House...mhm...money need... Need...money.."

Kirihara sat on his bed not being able to sleep. He shifted his gaze away from Ryoma who was murmuring incoherent things in his sleep but Akaya could interpret words 'money' and 'our house' and it made him feel guilty, so guilty.

"Ryoma?" he called. Other boy was tightly sleeping, covers wrapped around his small, delicate body. Kirihara sighed shaking him, he couldn't bear the fact that they'll lose their house any longer. "Mhm...Akaya?" Ryoma called sleepily. "What time is it?" he asked when Kirihara shook him again.

"It doesn't matter. Dress up, we're going to Shibuya's biggest casino. We have to earn money to pay the bills." Akaya insisted.

"It's early...besides we will need a whole day to buck in."

"Come on Echizen, I'm trying to make up for what I did."

Ryoma rubbed his sleepy eyes, and stood up realizing his lover was serious about this. He didn't want to hurt Kirihara by his nonchalance.

...

"Red." Kirihara yelled placing coins on the red side. Wheel kept on spinning and it seemed like it will stop on black so Kirihara again changed his bet. "It will be red." Ryoma said his perceptive eyes catching it seconds before it stopped spinning. "Too late." Employee said and took their coins.

Before Kirihara could explode in another violent outburst Ryoma pulled his arm in gentle, comforting way.

They walked towards the vending machine and bought juice.

"What is that? Is that guy for real?" young girl brushed past them and run towards the crowd that seemed to grow bigger with each passing moment. Kirihara looked curiously while Ryoma sipped his Ponta.

"Come on ochibi." his lover pulled his arm and dragged him to where crowd was. They pushed their was trough people to stop before a card table. Two guys were playing with insanely huge bets. Ryoma saw familiar face and wanted to turn and ran in opposite direction. "Look at his coins, there are 10,000 each." Kirihara gasped gaining attention of wealthy man.

Atobe was quite surprised to see the same boy that caught his interest two days ago. Ryoma greeted him with cold look, while he smirked.

"You." Atobe called employee. "Yes, sir?" he replied.

_'This society is so wrong, they address him as sir just because he has money.' _Ryoma thought.

"How much is Ore-sama losing?" Atobe asked twirling his hair.

"Three hundred thousands sir."

Kirihara gasped, the same as many other spectators did.

"Perhaps someone would like to help Ore-sama and bring him luck?" Atobe asked leaning in his chair and stretching his arm in inviting manner as if he was about to bestow great honor upon someone while choosing him.

Some of the girls giggled while other player was shocked. Why is Atobe turning everything into a festival of his vanity?

"Would you mind?" he called Ryoma. Kirihara looked to his lover surprised that Atobe picked him.

"I don't think so." Ryoma replied coolly. "Echizen, why don't you try? It's not like we're lose anything." Kirihara urged. He knew them two will never be able to just bet dozen of golden coins like that, so he wanted Echizen to try that.

"Come, Ore-sama doesn't like to wait."

Ryoma glared at Akaya who should be on his side and made his way trough people to sit next to Atobe.

"Would you like something to drink?" Atobe asked holding glass of champagne and drinking elegantly. "No thanks, I'm fine." Ryoma answered shortly observing the table. Cards weren't his favorite game. He couldn't help but to notice difference between himself and Atobe. Ryoma was cautious, yes he was bold and confident but he would never just put such huge amount and risk it without any strong chance of victory. It was so frustrating for him to see how this young man just bets these coins while half of it would be enough to save Ryoma and Kirihara's little paradise.

"So..." Atobe started when employee shared first card. "We need ace." he added looked at the card.

"Uhm...These won't work." Ryoma said pointing on small numbers cards beheld in Atobe's hands.

"You're right. Ore-sama lost again." Atobe exclaimed losing another set of 10,000 worth each coins.

"Sorry." Ryoma replied.

Atobe smirked, seemingly amused at younger boy's answer. "Ore-sama assumes card games aren't your thing? Dice perhaps?"

"You could say so."

Atobe raised his eyebrow calling another employee with his finger. He whispered something in his ear and judging my man's expression it was something either shocking or huge.

"Alright sir." he stuttered a bit.

"Come." Atobe stood up gazing at Ryoma.

"But-."."You said you liked dice aah?"

Ryoma walked after him turning his head to find Kirihara but he couldn't catch a sight of him in the crowd.

After few minutes he found himself in front of a new dice table and pompous Atobe on his right.

"Just about now..." he mused which confused Ryoma.

"What?" but before Atobe could reply Ryoma shockingly turned.

"ATOBE! ATOBE! ATOBE! ATOBE!"

That freaking guy had his own fan club.

"Mr. Atobe you need to sign here, I mean...such a huge amount..." older employee in a suit ran after them with some papers. Ryoma eyed him suspiciously. Huge amount? What the hell was this pompous, arrogant, rudely rich Atobe thinking?

"Ore-sama shall bet all of it."

Atobe informed Ryoma while some guy pushed golden casket in front of him.

"This is..." Ryoma stared at it bewildered.

"One million dollars, yes. Ore-sama is well aware of that, however Ore-sama wants you to bet all of it and play for Ore-sama."

_'How many times can you say Ore-sama in one sentence?'_

_"_Alright." Ryoma nodded.

His small, dainty hands took coins from their casket and neatly inlaid them them in a game.

"All of it?" He asked once more, this was ridiculous.

"All of it." Atobe's cocky voice assured.

Cheering was becoming so loud, Ryoma thought his head will start to spin.

"Pick." Employee showed him various dices and he took two that were closest to him.

"Now.." Atobe informed raising his arm. At first Ryoma wondered what will he do but then guy snapped his fingers and everyone went silent.

_'Woah...he shushed them like that? What are they? His employees or extremely devoted fan club?'_

Ryoma slowly rose his hand to his face, kissing two dices, something he usually did. He wished Kirihara was around, you don't bid one million dollars every day.

"Here I go.." he said and threw them. Tension was huge, everyone was looking at them. Atobe was wearing his usual cocky smirk and Ryoma his silent confidence, even though he wanted to scream, one million dollars...just like that. He could plan his entire life with that kind of money.

Dice landed. Seven.

Loud scream was heard. They won. Atobe won.

"Damn it." casino owner who came to watch such a huge thing like this was disappointed.

Glancing around Ryoma finally caught Kirihara who was standing between two enthusiastic girls. He ran and in one swift jump found himself in Kirihara's arms.

"You're great ochibi, you just won one million dollars. Whoah." Kirihara exclaimed.

Ryoma turned to see Atobe who was shaking hands with casino owner.

"I didn't. He did." Ryoma pointed out.

"It was your luck and skill that did it." Kirihara insisted.

Atobe approached them smirking. " Ore-sama is pleased. You just refunded everything Ore-sama lost in the last days of gambling."

Kirihara smiled affectionately at his lover.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma answered coolly.

" I'm Kirihara Akaya, this is my boyfriend Echizen Ryoma, but you already met."

Atobe smirked "Ryoma... Ore-sama would like to thank you two with a celebration. Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo."

"We were just leaving." Ryoma replied.

"Don't do that. Stay in a hotel here, tell them to bill it to Ore-sama's name, we must have a celebration."

Ryoma and Kirihara looked each other bewildered, they've never been in a 5 star hotel.

* * *

So, that was 2nd chapter ...

Atobe is such a rich kid xDD

Anyways, do you like Kirihara? , I hope I didn't make him to ooc.

Reviews :3 ?


	3. Chapter 3

Kirihara was lying on a king-size bed accompanied with silk sheets, staring at the decorated ceiling. His messy,raven hair was wet from recent bath he took, and he certainly loved it, it was the first time Kirihara bathed in such a huge hot tub.

"Ryoma?" he called younger boy.

"Wiss?"

"Isn't this like...paradise. Look at this ceiling, who draws freaking flowers and angels on a ceiling?"

He heard small laugh then sheets moved, Echizen lied down next to him.

"What are we gonna do? Atobe didn't tell when the celebration is..." Akaya mused searching for a warm body with his arm.

"Who cares?" he heard snotty, little voice of his lover.

"Do you think we can order food in here?" Kirihara asked.

"Probably."

Then before they could decide on anything light knock on the door was heard.

Kirihara sighed, feeling disappointed that he had to get up from this abnormally comfortable bed and open the door, he swore he could hear Ryoma snickering at him.

His eyes widened with surprise when the butler asked a permission to deliver big, red box in their room. "Alright, what is that?" Kirihara asked him when he put it on mahogany table, also nicely decorated.

"A gift. From Atobe-sama for Echizen Ryoma."

He heard ochibi moving when his name was mentioned. "Also, Atobe-sama wants you two to join him in the lounge at seven. Shall I inform him that you'll come?"

"Yeah, okay."

"What is that?" Ryoma asked after butler went out. Kirihara shrugged "It's for you. Open it."

He stared trough the window listening to sound of unwrapping paper. Ryoma then opened big box and let out surprised 'oh'.

"It's a suit..." Ryoma decided that he should probably keep for himself that it was the suit he was trying on when Atobe first saw him. Equivalent of price of this suit is his 5 months work, that stupid...rich...Atobe.

"It looks nice, will you wear it?"

Ryoma nodded, because frankly he didn't have anything else that was fancy enough to wear. Unlike him Kirihara always looked good, no matter what he was wearing. People are always too busy starring at his emerald eyes and messy,playful raven hair, that makes delightful contrast against his snowy skin. They were always starring because Kirihara was beautiful. Or that was just him.

"Now it will be only me who will look like a pauper." he heard his lover's laugh.

"You look fine." Ryoma said with his usual cool voice, not wanting to let Kirihara how much he loved his look.

...

"Umm...we're here because Atobe-sama asked us to come?" Kirihara responded rudely to doorman who was slightly shocked to see someone like these to come here. The lounge was specifically for high class, and he could swear he saw these two getting worked up when they lost just one hundred dollars in the casino.

"Atobe-sama? As in Atobe Keigo, CEO of Atobe corporation?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Ryoma just shrugged while Kirihara death glared him.

"It' alright. They were invited." they heard another voice that belonged to tall, tanned man who looked...kind of like bodyguard.

"Mr. Kabaji are you sure?" doorman asked.

"Yes, they were personally invited by Atobe."

Ryoma noticed how Kabaji calls Atobe's name in very different manner that the doorman.

"Follow me." he offered when doorman let them in.

"Ahn...Ore-sama was already worried that you two won't show up. You're making the king wait." Atobe smirked from his chair. There were only couple of people in the room, and they all looked kinda like Atobe. Suited up, with cocky smirks on their faces but none looked as extravagant as first mentioned.

"You can thank that your doorman." Kirihara replied, earning a few gasps from others. No one answered rudely to Atobe-sama and this curly haired boy had the nerve. But Atobe smirked "I see you two's.." he pointed to him and Echizen "personality's match quite nicely."

They joined him for a drink, along with Kabaji which surprised Ryoma because he was convinced Kabaji was working for Atobe.

"Yes. He is Ore-sama's personal assistant. Kabaji is the only person Ore-sama trusts." he said that as if Kabaji had the great privilege and honor.

Kirihara sipped his drink quietly while Ryoma glared at Atobe, without a pardon, thinking how absolutely, ridiculously, pompous and self-centered a person can be. "Is there something on Ore-sama's face?" Atobe asked smirking. Kirihara looked up while Ryoma closed his eyes "Not really." he replied in his usual manner. The rest of the evening was kind of taciturn, Kabaji was obediently saying 'usu' to all Atobe's words, Kirihara was just observing everything spending all of his energy on self-control, Ryoma was throwing daggers at Atobe. None of them had any fun, except well, the last mentioned. Atobe had that amused look on his face, he was looking at his glass thinking deeply. He wondered why was small, dark haired boy holding such resentment towards him. He was intrigued and curious. Somehow he hoped he could find a cure for his boredom.

"Is that pool table?" Kirihara exclaimed, he haven't played in years. "It's Ore-sama's personal favorite pool table. Do you wish to play against Ore-sama aahn~?" Atobe smirked.

"Well, yes. Don't cry when I kick your ass." Kirihara stood up. Ryoma sighed.

...

"It appears Ore-sama's winning yet again." Kirihara itched at those words. It was obvious Atobe wasn't just talk and glitter. He was as skilled as the size of his ego.

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess." Atobe smirked leaning on a pool table for is turn.

"So..Atobe? What is it exactly that you're doing? Besides being a rich boy?" Ryoma asked.

Atobe blinked, eyeing smaller boy. " Ore-sama finds it offending that you think of Ore-sama like that. Ore-sama earns his money with work. Ore-sama isn't just any spoiled rich brat."

_'I think it was 4 times. He said Ore-sama 4 times.'_

"Aren't there more important things than money?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. There are, but you can acquire everything with money. Ore-sama can have everything he desires."

Ryoma and Kirihara looked each other. It was simple. Like that. Atobe was somehow right, he could have everything they wanted so badly, home, security, paradise. They needed 50 000 dollars which, for Atobe, represented a pocket money. Something you give to your kid and tell him to buy a bubblegum with it. But... even without the money, they two...they had each other and that will never change. Ryoma always knew, ever since he had seen him, that Kirihara will be his, even when they hated each other there was something there. He couldn't explain it but they were like two parts of a one piece. They were the same.

"You can't. You can't buy people." Kirihara said as if he read Ryoma's thoughts.

Atobe smirked, brushing his fingers trough his glorious hair, nonchalant movement of someone who was getting bored of hearing the same things.

"Ore-sama buys people every day. It's utterly amusing how everything has a price, even if they deny it."

Ryoma scoffed "Maybe you buy them to work for you. But you can't buy...love. You can't buy hearts." he recited slowly, being a bit embarrassed to talk about 'love' in front of anyone else except Kirihara.

"You're quite naive, Echizen Ryoma."

Kirihara pushed the ball with much more force than needed so it ended up on the floor. "Ahnn~?" Atobe mused.

"He's right." Emerald eyed boy answered picking it up. He calmed himself down. Atobe talking to Ryoma like that irritated him to the point of turning into a monster again, but he learned...over the years how to stay completely calm, until it really gets over the line that is. Like the other day when they arrested him. He knew how ashamed Ryoma must've felt that time so he held everything in himself now.

"Some things like love aren't for sale." He looked at Ryoma adoringly.

Atobe smirked "It's a cliche, quite chivalrous cliche but cliche nonetheless."

"It's absolutely true." Kirihara replied.

"Really? What do you think?" Atobe asked Ryoma, twirling his hair again.

"I agree with him." smaller boy exclaimed coldly.

Atobe mused, getting into thoughts. Kabaji looked worried at his boss, he never liked that look on Atobe's face.

"You're so absolutely sure that money can't buy everything. May Ore-sama put it to a test?" he asked with wide grin.

Kirihara and Ryoma looked each other.

"Kirihara..." Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Let's say...Ore-sama were to offer you one million dollars for a one night with your lover. Ahnn~?"

Kirihara blinked " You're kidding. Or crazy. Maybe both, that's what I would think in case you were wondering."

"Let's pretend Ore-sama's not kidding. What would you say?"

Before Kirihara could asnwer Ryoma snapped glaring at Atobe "He would tell you to go to hell."

Atobe looked at Ryoma, his harsh and sudden reaction. "Ore-sama was asking him."

"I would tell you to go to hell."

Kirihara said confidently, following his boyfriend's words.

"That's a reflex answer because you view the question as hypothetical. But let's say that there was real money backing it up. Ore-sama's not kidding. A million dollars. The night would come and go but the money could last a lifetime. Think of it. A million dollars. A lifetime of security... for one night. Don't answer right away. Just consider it; seriously?"

Kirihara was shocked, was this Atobe serious? What the hell was he saying? That he would actually give them one million dollars if he lets him have Ryoma? His Ryoma?

"We're sure." Ryoma crossed his arms.

Atobe bit his lower lip "Well,then. You proved your point. Ore-sama's money can't buy everything. It's getting late, Ore-sama has meetings in the morning. May Ore-sama aks for one dance before he departs?" He asked offering his arm for Ryoma.

Kirihara felt sudden pang of jealousy in his heart. The guy that just flat out said he would give one million dollars to fuck Ryoma, asked him for a dance.

"I think you should hurry, you don't want to miss your next billion." he barked.

"Ahnn~, Ore-sama wouldn't part with it either. Well then, it's a good night." Atobe said with knowing smirk. What Kirihara didn't understand was 'it' his next billion or Ryoma?

* * *

**There it goes, one million dollars for our dear Echizen-kun ^_^**

***One sentence that Atobe says is actually a quote from the movie :P **

**What do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think Kabaji?" Atobe asked fixing his tuxedo, one of the maids combing his messy, morning hair. Kabaji stood leaning on the doorway of a giant bedroom that could belong to no one else but Atobe.

"Master looks great, as he always does."

Atobe rolled his eyes "Of course. Ore-sama looks like a king. But that wasn't what Ore-sama was... That boy from yesterday... Was absolutely sure to reject Ore-sama, that never happened before."

"Master seems infatuated with Echizen Ryoma."

Atobe blinked, was it obvious? He has never met someone delicately beautiful as that Ryoma was. Not to mention that attitude, it made Atobe curious and competitive. He had to compete for boy's attention, and Atobe NEVER had to compete for anyone's attention. Ever. He was the king, people would beg for him to look at them.

"Infatuated? Just... I wonder how long will it take for them to say 'yes' to Ore-sama's proposal." he knew they were poor. They could never decline an offer like that. He could never miss a chance to prove how he can have everything his way. How money indeed can buy everything. Since Kabaji didn't answer and maid had finished her job Atobe proceeded with his thoughts.

"Ore-sama always gets what Ore-sama wants. And Ore-sama wants indeed...Maybe you're right Kabaji. Ore-sama's infatuated with that Echizen."

* * *

Cold wind was blowing trough half-opened window that was making creaking sounds. Two lovers tossed around on a bed, not being able to sleep. Kirihara finally sighed, pushing fingers into his hair. It was still early, too early, and he hadn't gotten an hour of sleep. Sun was slowly rising on the horizon.

"Can't sleep?" he heard hoarse voice of his younger mate.

"No." Kirihara answered slowly. Was Ryoma thinking about the same thing? Was he also breaking his head, while Atobe's words crept down his spine? It wasn't just anything, it was one million dollars and damn, that man sounded serious.

"Ryoma..." Kirihara called.

Instead of an answer he felt soft hand being placed on his bare shoulder. "Are you thinking about it?" Ryoma asked.

"About his words?"

Kirihara felt a pang in his heat, it was that after all.

"We don't have to talk about that." he said flatly but he felt bed shift and Ryoma was leaning on his arm, his cat-like eyes gleaming in the dark, observing him.

"I think you want me to do it, Kirihara." Ryoma exclaimed.

Suddenly emerald-eyed devil pushed Ryoma off himself.

"Are you insane? I would never...sell you. Why are we even talking about this?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes in the dark, remaining cool even in a situation like this one.

"I just thought you liked the idea of us having one million dollars, that's all."

Kirihara wondered why was Ryoma this calm?

He licked his dry lips barely managing to utter a sound "Do you want to do it?" he asked his lover.

"No." Ryoma's answer calmed him, for a moment he was afraid that, and it wouldn't be any miracle, Ryoma was attracted to Atobe. They were alike, in some way.

"But I would do it for you."

Kirihara pressed his lips tightly, listening.

"Think about it, what could that money do for us. We could get our dream house, we could pay off our debts. We could go to America and visit Yukimura and others."

"Let's not talk about this. I don't want to talk about this. You will make me go insane." Kirihara warned feeling that stupid worms of rage crawling upwards his spine.

"It would mean nothing." Ryoma touched other boy's cheek comfortingly.

"That's it." Kirihara snapped, grabbing smaller boy's arms and pinning them down. He pushed Ryoma down and crawled on top of him.

"You think I'd let you sleep around for money? What do you think of me?" he hissed.

"It wouldn't be like that. It's fine. I was only thinking of doing it for you, not for myself." Ryoma replied coldly.

"I didn't ask you to that kind of thing for me, nor I would ever."

"I-." but Kirihara shushed ochibi down, kissing his lips. Ryoma whimpered because his lover's lips were rougher than he expected. Was Kirihara that pissed off? He felt that familiar taste of blood, already knowing that Kirihara bit him yet again, forcing him to open his mouth.

Slowly, after winning their tongue battle for dominance devil moved his lips towards Ryoma's ear, kissing boy's jaw gently.

"You think I'd let anyone else do this to you?" he whispered, his hands throwing away blanket that was between their bodies.

...

"Good thing I got fired, because I can't move." Ryoma sighed lying limp on the bed. Kirihara smiled teasingly throwing pillow on his lover's face.

" You really are a little slut, no wonder you can't move."

He heard a small,lank laugh coming from under pillow.

"It's Thursday. We have three days until our house is sold away." Kirihara bit his lower lip. They were running from a reality long enough.

"I know. I also know you will get angry again but think about it..." Ryoma was talking slowly, carefully.

"It might be the only way."

Kirihara wanted to hit his lover but he was too tired, their 'games' were always exhausting.

"Ryoma, I could never allow you to be sacrificed for something we both want."

"But it wouldn't mean anything. It's just my body, not my mind. My heart. We could just forget it after, you know. And with one million dollars we could be happy, we could do everything we wanted."

Kirihara sighed " I still don't want you to do it. I know you feel obliged because we are in tough situation and with that we can get trough it, but I don't want to whore you for money."

"Why? You wouldn't want me anymore?" Ryoma asked. Kirihara looked over at his lover who was lying bare on their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't talk nonsense. I'm just worried, how can we just forget something like that?"

"You had a lover before me, right? We can just pretend it's like that."

Kirihara looked down, it's true, he did have a short affair with Yanagi, but it was just a meaningless infatuation with his senpai compared to what he felt towards Ryoma. However he knew he was Ryoma's first and he was always so glad he gets to be his one and only.

"I'm not sure." Kirihara answered, slowly thinking about one million dollars. What Ryoma was saying wasn't that ridiculous, they could pretend...but would it be any less real if they pretend?

"Are you even...alright with it? I mean..it's you who he wants."

Ryoma blinked, he never wanted to upsed Kirihara.

"It wouldn't mean anything. Besides I can bet he's not sadistic as you are. Anyone who endured one night with you can go trough hell and come back alive."

"But..are you even attracted to him?" Kirihara pined. He didn't know what answer he wanted to hear.

"You mean like is he handsome? Yes, he is very handsome and attractive. Probably has numerous girls and guys running after him."

"Echizen...I can't believe we really...we could really do that. "

"Me neither."

"Shall I call him?"

"You have Atobe's number?" Ryoma asked surprised. Kirihara laughed "What? Of course not. Our lawyer. If we're really gonna do that, let's get out the best we can. I will call Niou."

* * *

"So you want me to trick him?"

"No."

"You don't want me to trick him?"

Kirihara glared with soundless 'no' forming in his mouth.

Niou raised an eyebrow observing two guys who were sitting across him in his large office. The only reason someone like him, famous for his tricks that made even the biggest losers turn into winners on court, was helping penniless due was because Kirihara was his former teammate in middle and high school.

"Let's just get on with this, Niou sempai." Ryoma dully noted.

"So...basically Atobe will give you one million dollars...if that little thing fucks his brains out?" Niou smirked, enjoying in his choice of words.

Kirihara narrowed his eyebrows, he didn't like how it sounded when Niou put it like that.

"Basically, yes." Ryoma replied before Kirihara could bark something rude.

"Hmm...and you want me to put a contract for you? You realized I'm gonna ask for a 15% of your income?" Niou remarked.

"What? That's not fair, no one asks that much. We will give you five." Kirihara hissed, starring at eyes full of mischief. Not only did not Niou feel any compassion but he seemed interested in the whole thing, like something to amuse him. Niou was a bastard and that's probably why him and Kirihara stayed in some kind of friendship.

"You could at least ask two millions for him. He looks better than I remember, don't you chibi?" Niou winked.

"Lay off, I remember that you're a manwhore Niou and I'm not letting you put a finger on him."

"Hey...not fair." Niou pouted "You're letting Atobe have fun." he added smirking, revealing his pearly whites. "You-.". "Calm down, Kirihara. He was joking. If you don't mind, will you arrange the contract and everything?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes. Ten percent, alright. I'm only doing this because you're my friend Kirihara."

"We said five percent!" Kirihara yelled as Ryoma pushed him out of the office.

Niou Masaharu twirled pen between his fingers, musing about what just happened. Frankly, something like this wasn't happening every day and he couldn't believe that there are people like Atobe on this world. Who in the sane mind would give one million dollars for a one night with random boy you just met?

Well, not like he cared anyway. His friend will be fine, he will make sure everything goes smoothly and he will earn more money, and that's what really matters.

* * *

**Niou is their lawyer haaa :3 **

**I had to put him in the story, because I adore Niouuuu ^.^ **

**Atobe has a crush how cute, and jelly Kirihara-kun.**

**Who do you want Ryoma to end up with? I mean...I'm still keeping both options open. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Atobe clause? What the hell is this for?" young billionaire asked, his eyes scanning trough pile of papers. Person sitting across him, in comfy guest chair was waiting patiently, his lips converting into a small smirk after each agreement.

"That's in case if you die. They still get the money." Niou intertwined his fingers.

Atobe smiled "Alright, alright. Ore-sama can take that." he continued to read trough papers. Niou watched him half-amused, half-intrigued, his fingers tapping the desk. He never was in a place quite like this, everything was so expensive and exquisite it made your head spin and you heart wish you could stay there forever. "Why would you do this, if I may ask?" he asked slowly, gaining Atobe's attention.

"You mean pay one million dollars for him? Proving Ore-sama's point of course." Atobe smirked. Niou raised an eyebrow " You don't look like a person who needs to pay for a fuck, that's all."

" Of course, Ore-sama has had many lovers..." Atobe mused, his attention turning back to the papers in front of him.

"Atobe's Atobe clause?" he looked up again, while Niou waited. "That's if you...if you're unable to raise to the occasion." white trickster's lips formed a smirk.

"Unable to raise to...Ahnn~? You surely are one, troublesome guy. Ore-sama might consider offering you to come and work for him." Atobe smirked after realizing what Atobe's Atobe clause was for.

"Ahh...Really?" Niou asked euphorically.

* * *

... _'Maybe I'm wrong?' _Kirihara's thoughts were getting more and more gloomy as him and Ryoma drove to five star hotel which was owned by Atobe's corporation. Niou was sitting next to them, leaning on his elbow, his grey-blue eyes observing the two. "So...you're really gonna do it?" He asked Ryoma.

"Yes." Echizen answered flatly, without any emotion.

"And you're gonna let him?" trickster continued his tirade, his gaze shifting to Kirihara.

"We both agreed. Why are you asking now?" green-eyed devil snapped. "No reason. Just mere curiosity." Niou replied.

"What if he likes it and never comes back to you?" trickster continued to torture them. "That could never happen." Ryoma said before Kirihara could snap.

"You sure? The guy is charming, has millions, likes you, obviously a lot, and then there is Kirihara...seaweed hair with absolutely no control over himself, penniless and his sanity is ambiguous."

"Niou you bastard. I'm gonna kill you." Kirihara yelled his eyes slowly turning into a lovely,cherry, red shade.

"Hey, calm down, we're in the middle of a street." Echizen patted him on a shoulder hoping that the driver won't turn around and shit himself.

"But he's.."

"Niou is an idiot. Who cares what he thinks?"

"Ohh." Niou winked.

"I'll break your face." Kirihara threatened but he was slowly, calming down. Echizen rubbing his back was indeed helpful.

"It's not like I'm giving away my lover to a rich, gorgeous, young CEO-." "SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'M NOT GIVING ECHIZEN AWAY." screw that about Kirihara calming down.

"Niou do you really enjoy taunting others?" Ryoma fixed his hat.

"Well, when you ask...yes, yes I do."

"You're pathetic."

"Tell that to your jealous boyfriend." Niou smirked.

"Isn't he supposed to be your friend?"

Suddenly the look on trickster face was changed "Yes, he is. That's why I'm taunting him, hoping he will forbid you from doing this." he said and enigmatically looked above them as making a major point.

Car stopped in front of a huge hotel where in casino, just days ago they tested their luck with dice and cards. They never even dreamed this hotel will make them one million dollars richer.

After Niou stepped out Kirihara reached for his lover's arm. "Ryoma, are you completely and absolutely sure in this?"

Echizen looked him with big, golden-hazel eyes " I am. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Think of the money and everything we will be able to do with it. This is nothing."

...

Kirihara's foot tapped anxiously while Ryoma, Niou and him him were waiting for Atobe in his hotel. "You'll be fine?" he couldn't help but ask his lover about it for the thousandth time. Ryoma's gaze shifted to Kirihara as he nodded "We won't remember this. After it's done we will never talk about it again." he added just to make Kirihara calmer.

Niou was watching them his face, as always, revealing nothing, absolutely nothing.

Lobby was large and well-decorated, everything just screamed 'money!'

Curtains were caramel colored and long, fitting large oval shaped windows. Carpet was thick and Kirihara wondered what would happen if someone ate something and it spilled, they will never be able to get it out from this kind of carpet.

He was growing more nervous as time passed, Atobe was late. He didn't know was he hoping that mentioned forgot their exchange or it was just because he was late that made him all scared. He never gave much thought about Atobe in the first place, he wasn't anyone important. Unless you count in that he will be screwing with Ryoma tonight.

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked him softly as he saw Kirihara's troubled face.

"Nothing." Green-eyed devil just shook his head. He didn't want to upset Ryoma even more.

Suddenly the door opened two figures walking in. It was CEO himself, pompous and exceedingly narcissistic Atobe Keigo, followed by his most trusted employee Kabaji.

"Ore-sama can see everyone is already here." Atobe exclaimed smirking heavily at two boys who one day ago declared how they couldn't be bought. He was honestly happy that Echizen will be his, be it even just for this one night. He will feel smaller boy's soft skin against his own, run fingers trough that luscious raven hair and have those golden eyes look at him pleadingly, in a complete bliss. That is precisely what Atobe Keigo wants and he will have it, independent of the means necessary.

"Let's just get this over with." Kirihara said, his words complete and utter stone. He wasn't in the mood for Atobe's showing off right now. He knew he lost, he knew he shouldn't have done this but he did it anyways. Why? Because Ryoma wanted, not for himself but for Kirihara. How could he deny Ryoma anyways?

"One million dollars?" Niou asked.

Kabaji looked at him weirdly while Atobe laughed.

"It will be deposited on their bank account in the morning." he answered eagerly, wanting everyone else to disappear so he could be alone with his beloved object of affection.

Kabaji was the first one to get the message, of course, he has spend so much time with Atobe to now exactly what spoiled diva wants when he speaks like that.

"Mister Niou and mister Kirihara, shall we go take a drink? I shall open the best wine we have for you two, we can discuss details too."

Niou smirked walking towards the door maybe way to quickly while Akaya hesitated.

He looked at Ryoma who returned the look.

_'Everything will be fine.'_

__"See you." he whispered before walking after Niou while Kabaji excused himself and closed the door.

* * *

What do you think? :3

Sorry for the late update, I had school and I was on a trip (came home this afternoon)...also I'm busy writing my KnB story so...forgive me I'll try to update more regularly.

Anyways, reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
